Learn to Fly
by De-Femme
Summary: The Mountain is bigger and the stakes are higher, and the SSX officials are loking to throw some new faces into the mix. But how are the SSX Vets going to take the news? SSX3 Characters only, no major OC's. Chapter 5 is Up!
1. The Proposal

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone! I'm so excited to be posting my first story in this...genre, I guess.

Let me get a few things cleared up first. #1) This story has NO MAJOR OC's. There are a few characters that I made up just for the sake of helping the story along, but THAT IS IT. They will not have to major-league of a roll. #2) The characters are as close to their video game counterparts that I could get them. Let it be known that I did not vilify the characters I HATE (cough cough::ZoeGriffAllegra::Ahem) and I did not make the characters I love into god-like figures. And #3) The fic is mostly about the new peoples, but there will be a lot of interaction with the other PLAYABLE characters as well. There will not be a lot of fluffy romance, but there will be some people who I think make a cute couple and will make it so. (cough cough::MacKaori::ahem) And I also thank my sister for helping me with spelling and grammar errors.

So without further annoying babble, GET IT ON!

* * *

DJ Atomica tromped through ankle-deep snow in the cold December air, heading steadily towards a trendy, well-to-do ski resort. He stopped, looking up at the enormous building then back down at the street address on a crumpled piece of paper he held in his hand. This had to be the place.

He had been working at the station when he had gotten the call. Some Officials from a type of sports event were in need of an announcer/DJ of sorts. At first he had refused, saying he had a job and liked it. But they hadn't given up. They explained that the job would pay well, and he could still work at his local station; all they wanted was someone who wouldn't mind broadcasting their event over the Big Mountain. Extra pay for basically doing what he did everyday.

That was the only reason he had come into town. Well, that and to satisfy his own curiosity. He had become pretty suspicious, along with many of his neighbors and co-workers, when two years ago, the gi-normous Big Mountain had gone under 'construction.' He had, at first, assumed that the wild runs of the three peaks were probably just getting refurbished, or vamped up a little for some big shot who wanted to shoot a movie or a movie star who wanted to try their hand at riding the slopes for their vacation. However, when the work continued on with no sign of stopping, he wasn't sure what was going on.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, he strolled as casually as he could to the resort, slightly nervous with anticipation of the new opportunities he was being offered. The second he walked in the front door, he was greeted by the stiff looking manager, who proceeded to formally shake his hand and introduce himself, then hurry to his left down a hallway, motioning for him to follow. Atomica was taken slightly aback by his swiftness, but followed. The man led him toward a door at the far end of the hall, with black and gold sign hanging from the front of it.

Conference Room

SSX Circuit

-Third Season Headquarters-

The manager opened the door gestured for him to enter. He took a deep breath, and entered. In the center of the comfortable sized room was a circular table with about eleven or twelve people sitting around it. He was surprised to see that despite the business-like manner and appearance of several members of the group, the general majority looked relaxed and at ease, some wearing clothing as informal as his own jeans, tee shirt and snow boots. One woman in particular stood up to greet him and introduced herself.

"DJ Atomica I presume?" She offered him a warm smile and a handshake, and he felt his nerves calming slightly.

"Uh, yeah. It's uh nice to, meet you?"

"Vivian Clifford. I'm the head Event Coordinator for our organization." She then proceeded to introduce him to the other board members in the room, a handful of planners, designers, and people who dealt with 'all that legal crap,' then motioned for him to take a chair.

After introductions were finished, the man that had been introduced as the 'general overseer' of everything that had to do with the circuit, Ron Dilworth, cleared his throat and turned to Atomica

"Your probably wondering what your doing here, so I'll just get into it. We're holding a massive snowboarding competition on the Big Mountain. We've spent the past two years working on it, and we want it to be a huge success." He paused, seemingly letting Atomica soak in the information. He continued, "We thought you might also like to know that we've held previous competitions before. SSX, which was a sort of trial run, if you will, and the second—"

"SSX Tricky," Atomica cut him off. "Yeah, I've heard of those, I watched some of the events on pay-per view."

"Good, I'm glad you've heard of it. It makes things a bit easier. See, the 'SSX3' circuit is going to be a sort of mix of the two. We'll have the race events, like in our first event, and then we'll have the tricks and sort of show off aspects of Tricky. We have some new events and stuff like that too." Vivian and a few other board members nodded in agreement. Atomica, however, was still a little puzzled.

"Listen, this sounds great and all, but what does it have to do with me and my station?"

"Well," Ron continued. "In the past, we've had a DJ who was a kind of announcer, a sort of front man to the whole operation. He would announce the events and do the normal DJ stuff." He paused, seemingly for effect. "However, past events had been generally in the same locations, but this year we've moved to another area entirely, and Razell said he wasn't up for the change."

"Razell being...the, old DJ?"

"Oh, yea—I mean, yes, he was. The old DJ, that is." Ron seemed edgy, almost afraid that Atomica would turn him down. "You should know, this is sort of a lot to do. We don't want you to come in thinking this is a piece of cake and then get upset when it gets hectic." Atomica leaned back in his chair and nodded, chewing his lower lip as he thought. After a moment's hesitation, he looked at Ron.

"I'll do it."

Ron smiled, and reached over to shake his hand. "Fantastic. Welcome aboard! I'll let them deal with the legal stuff," he jerked his head towards the business people. "You know, contracts, stuff like that. And, if you don't mind," he motioned for the person sitting next to him to hand him a small stack of papers on a cart next to the wall. He handed it to Atomica, who saw a handful of information, mostly regarding event dates and location information. "Do you think you could make a few calls?"

* * *

Okiday, that's it for chapter one! I really hope you don't mind, the next chapters will really pick up the pace.

Reviews are loved, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, and flames will do absolutely didily, because they are useless and pointless. You might as well go yell at your teddy bear.

Luv ya lots,

DeFemme


	2. Allegra

Author's Note

Wow! I am so totally stoked to get reviews! They make me sooo happy. I will give shout outs to my reviewers at the ends of the chapters, cause you guys ROCK!

Okay. I had a little dilemma with chapters, because I wanted to have each chapter sort of following one character, but that would make some chapters very short. So, to make up for the shortness of this chapter, I am going to post the third later today, so everyone gets TWO chapters in ONE day. Now don't you all feel special!

Anyway, enough jabbering.

GET IT ON!

* * *

Allegra Sauvagess flopped down onto her bed, pink faced and exhausted. She had just had what could only be called the best skate run of her life, and still hadn't come down off the adrenaline high. Man had she shown those boys how to ride.

She went to the local skate park every day, and it seemed like every time she went she was being hassled or teased by the guys who thought she was just some chick trying to compete with them. Only the boys who were experienced with the atomic bomb that was Allegra Sauvagess knew that to resist her skating prowess was futile. She was one of the best boarders -snow or skate- around for miles, and to tell her otherwise was like asking for your head served to you on a platter.

She pulled out a small wad of bills from her back pocket and smirked. They hadn't even seen her coming. Most of the guys unfamiliar with her skills just went easy on her when she challenged them to a ride, thinking that if they went too hard, they'd hurt her little 'gurly' feelings. Sometimes, however, you'd get the wannabe tough guys who seemed to think that the fact a girl was in the park was a challenge to their manhood, and bets were always made. She made a lot of cash that way.

She smiled to herself, recalling the havoc she had brought upon the male ranks earlier, and pulled out a snowboarding magazine. Grabbing the remote to her stereo, she kicked off her shoes and cranked the volume, full well knowing her mother would be yelling at her to turn it down in a minute or so.

"Allegra!" Like clockwork. Soon to be followed by her mother banging on her bedroom door and scolding her like she was a little kid. She was 18 for Christ's sake! A legal adult! She sorta had a job, she was looking for a place of her own to crash, and she had entered a submission form to what promised to be a very good investment, if only they would call her back.

"I'll turn it down in a minute! This is a good song!" She hollered, knowing full well she wouldn't make good on the promise. She was surprised when her mother opened the door.

"That's not what I was calling about Hon, you have a phone call."

Allegra sighed. She never got any peace and quiet in this house. "Fine, fine. I'll take it in here. Where's the portable?" Her mother tossed the phone onto her bed, and Allegra abandoned her magazine and turned down the stereo.

"Hello?"

"Is this Allegra Sauvagess?" She didn't recognize the voice on the other end, but he sounded friendly enough.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey Allegra, my name is DJ Atomica, I'm calling on behalf of the race officials of the SSX pro-Circuit." Allegra's heart skipped a beat. She glanced back at her magazine, to the article she had been reading about the very popular boarding event. Choice locations, fierce competitors, and sponsors. LOTS of sponsors. She had sent them her application months ago, and thought they had forgotten about her.

"O-Okay," she stammered.

"Well, we've been looking for some new competitors this season and when we got your application, we thought we'd give you a call."

A huge smile was making its way across her face, and it took all she had to keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You want me? To race? Like, in a pro division?" The voice on the other end laughed.

"Yeah, we do. You up for it?"

"Of course! Do you even have to ask? Just tell me who what where when and I'm there!"

"Great! Now let me fill you in on the details."

* * *

Ok, like I said, short chapter, but no worries, there will be longer ones later!

Shouts:

Princesspie45: Thank you so much for putting me on your fav's list! I'm glad you like it so far, and hopefully its only going to get better! I hope you liked this chapter as well, and the other one I'll be posting later today! THANX!

DJ Atomica: Your so enthusiastic! I am really glad you like the story so much, and even though this chapter didn't have a lot of Atomica in it, I promise there will be more later on. Basically I'm trying to follow as many of the new characters as I possibly can so I can write from each of their perspective and stuff. But more Atomica will come. Thanx for the review!

Thank you every one! And remember, reviews make the world taste better.

Luv ya lots,

DeFemme


	3. Nate

Authors Note

Well, here's the chapter I promised! If its still too short for you, then just pretend this one and the last one were combined and...I dunno, do stuff.

I already have a lot of the story written, its just a matter of separating it into chapters and posting it. Hopefully this chapter will be as enjoyable as the last two! Plus there's plenty more to come...

* * *

A cold, sharp wind that could chill to the bone whipped through the treacherous curves of a frozen, icy run in a small Colorado ski resort. It was overcast, it was threatening to snow, the wind was picking up, and the wannabe-skiing-pro tourists were packing up, bumps, bruises and all. The average skiers were clearing off as well, leaving the choice runs empty for the experts. The snow was packed and hard, the ice slick and treacherous, and you could practically feel the temperature drop with every breath.

These were the days Nate Logan lived for.

He grabbed his thick, camo-green jacket off the coat rack and nabbed a pair of goggles, slipping them over his head and letting them hang around his neck. His trusty board was propped against the rental store wall, next to the door where he could make an easy escape. He quickly slipped on his jacket and had almost made it to the door when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

"Hey Nate? Nate!" The muffled, puberty-wreaked voice of Terry McGuire, the annoying, pimple faced kid who worked the rental shop counter with him, was calling from the back room. "Nate? I need –uhmf... I need a little help in here!" Rolling his eyes, Nate ducked under the front desk and pushed aside the curtain blocking the back room from view.

Terry had crumpled against the wall, several boxes of board wax properly burying him while his arms flailed pointlessly out from underneath. For a moment, Nate considered leaving him there, but his conscious got the better of him and he grabbed the uppermost boxes and set them gently down on the table beside him. He helped Terry up, who hurriedly dusted himself off in a sad attempt to appear cool.

"Thanks Nate, for a second there I thought-" Terry stopped mid-sentence. Nate had turned and was heading right back out into the main store again.

Nate didn't have time to talk to Terry. He had to get as much possible snowboarding time in as he could. Besides, Terry was an annoying, know it all that didn't know how to shut up and was constantly grinding Nate's last nerve. He only put up with him because he was out of cash, and needed the lift money. That was the only reason he had taken this stupid job in the first place, plus it paid enough to cover his lift tickets and leave him with a little extra. Besides, as long as Terry didn't tell anyone he was going boarding, he could vent a bit of his frustra-

"Are you going snow boarding Nate? 'Cause my Dad is the manager, and I don't think he wanted you to go snowboarding during your shift."

Nate stopped in his tracks and sighed, tilting his head up towards the ceiling as if he were asking 'why me god, why me?'

"He told me your not supposed to be snowboarding. Your supposed to be here on shift with me in case we get a customer and–"

Nate cut him off. "Five minutes, 'kay Terry? Just five minutes." Terry started to object but Nate turned to face him and put up a silencing hand, gesturing the empty store around him. "No one's here Terry. No one is coming in here Terry. And no one is going to miss me, if I am gone for five minutes." Terry still looked uncertain.

"I don't know Nate, we might get a customer and -" Terry was cut off, again, this time by the shrill, insistent ringing of the phone.

"Get that, would ya?" Nate smiled sarcastically and headed for the door, grabbing his board on the way out.

"Okay, but only five minutes!" Terry frowned, then reached for the wall phone that was demanding his attention. "Hello, this is Ralph's Rental shop, we carry the latest and greatest in all of your rental needs. This is Terry speaking, how can I help you today?"

"Hey, I'm looking for uh, Nate Logan, we called his house and were told we could reach him here." The friendly, official voice on the other end paused a moment. "He's not busy, is he?" Terry glanced nervously at the door, and bit his lip.

"He is at the moment, I can take a message and give it to him when he's free if you like."

"That'd be great. The name's DJ Atomica, I'm calling on behalf of the race officials of the SSX pro-Circuit. If you could have him call me back as soon as possible..."

* * *

Alright, another chapter finished! I should be updating soon, so stay tuned!

Shouts:

Princesspie45: Thank you again for the review! You posted really fast! I wasn't expecting any reviews until tomorrow or something. You totally rock!

Luv ya lots,

DeFemme


	4. Viggo

AN: Wow, that sorta took me a long time to update.

But Alas! I have returned, and there will be more updates, just hopefully closer together. Since I only really have two, WAIT 3!!! reviewers, (all of whom I love and give shouts to at the end of the chapter) I haven't had a lot of motivation to keep this going. THAT DOESN"T MEAN IM GOING TO STOP THOUGH! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN! ::sniff::

Here is Viggo's chapter! My FAVORITE character, because he is so cute! Holy CRAP, I desperately need a boyfriend, because I think a VIDEOGAME character is CUTE! For the love of god, someone save me...

I basically based character info off of the SSX3 bookie thingy, and I hope people didn't think I went over the top on my interpretation of the characters. Especially in this chapter. Cause uh...yeah. Girls are involved. And alcohol. I know Viggo is 19, but keep in mind, this takes place in Europe. Be open minded people!

* * *

The frigid, arctic atmosphere casting a sort of tepid gloom over the guests staying at the popular ski-resort just on the outskirts of Talma. The biting wind and massive amounts of snow produced by the arctic blizzard made riding the difficult runs, let alone the bunny slopes, off limits. All guests were to stay bundled up inside, where they would unfortunately have to wait for the storm to be over.

"CANNON BALL!"

Well, most guests anyway.

"Ahh! Viggo!"

The resort's top of the line spa was currently overflowing, the steamy water spilling over onto the walk surrounding it. The three people inside it were laughing hysterically, two of which sounded feminine, obviously having had a touch too much alcohol.

"You got my hair wet! It could freeze or something!" The brunette girl who had spoken giggled insanely and tried to lean into the platinum blonde Swede, but missed him entirely and fell into the water. Viggo, who was thoroughly oblivious to her antics, shook his dripping hair out of his face and sunk up to his neck in the hot water.

Another girl, sitting across from him and seemingly the only one of the girls present that was sober, cast Viggo a taunting smile. "Are you sure it's safe to be out here like this?" She gestured to the hot tub and the room around them. While they were mainly indoors, there were still large amounts of snow drifting into their hot tub, and the water that had spilled onto the walk around them had long since frozen solid. "I mean, the water could freeze and we could be trapped in this hot tub together." Her tone of voice clearly implied that she wouldn't mind if it did.

Viggo just waved a hand, brushing aside her comment. "Sure, sure. I do this at the resorts I stay in all the time. You know, snowboard during the day, party with fine young ladies like yourself at night," he winked, and she giggled stupidly. Maybe she was drunk. He leaned casually against the hot tub's edge, hands behind his head. "All in a day's work." The brunette girl giggled madly and fell over again.

Viggo had just begun to make a smart-ass remark when a brave bellhop who had wrapped himself up in what appeared to be several coats abruptly cut him off. He carried a small cell phone with him, and upon Viggo's further inspection, he realized it was his.

"I apologize for the interruption Mr. Rolig," he spoke in rapid Swedish, and Viggo nodded, unfazed and encouraging him to continue. "You asked me to inform you if you received any calls when you were done, but you have a message from a man who claims he has something very important to speak with you about."

Viggo frowned, and reached for his phone. "Did you get their number down?"

"Ah, no, he is on hold sir."

Viggo glanced at his phone, surprised. It must be important. He thanked the bellhop, who quickly scampered inside to the warmth of the Lobby. Viggo flipped open the phone. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hallå?"

"Uhh, this is Viggo Rolig, right?" The voice on the other end sounded confused, and Viggo smacked his forehead in annoyance. He was still speaking in Swedish.

"Sorry, yeah this is Viggo."

"Hey, I'm-" the person broke off, obviously trying to cover up a yawn. "DJ Atomica. I'm uh, calling for the event organizers of the SSX pro-Circuit." The man sounded like he was desperately trying to sound chipper and awake.

"Dude, you sound tired."

"Well, you know. Your in Sweden, I'm in the US. Time difference." Viggo nodded knowingly, then stopped, realizing that if he was calling from the US, this call was going to cost him a fortune on his phone bill.

"So...uh, you called for...?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, it's three forty five over here. Just woke up." The person stifled another yawn, and Viggo waited patiently. Time difference was a bitch. He personally could go from dead tired to awake and happy within minutes, but that was only because he was used to it. Having to grow up traveling all over because of your parent's work tends to get you used to waking on the go. Viggo was brought back from his thoughts when the 'DJ Atomica' person started speaking again.

"Well, were holding a huge competition come winter time, and we've been looking for some new faces to join our competition. Thing. Yeah. Know what? Maybe I should call back when I'm awake. I might make a bit more sense." Viggo smirked.

"Hey, no worries. Actually, I think I've heard of this SSX thing before."

"Yeah, we've had some previous competitions, but this ones gonna be kinda like the 'grand daddy' of them all."

"Sounds like a good time to me," he stole a quick glance at the two girls sitting in front of him and smirked. "Count me in."

"Excellent. Good to have ya on board Viggo. Mind if I call you later with the details though? I'm about to drop dead in my chair."

"Yeah, no problem." The call ended, and Viggo stared at the phone, slightly unsure of what he just heard. He was brought back to earth when the brunette girl fell over while trying to reach for more alcohol but missed and landed on his lap. She giggled loudly some more.

"Maaaybe we should get you inside."

* * *

SHOUTS!

WhiteLillies: I Have ensnared another reader! Yay for me! Thank u so very much, and I appreciate that u appreciate my unheronization/villianization of characters! Unfortunately, Kaori( who is a fav character of mine as well) will be in later chapters when I introduce the veterans to the newbies. I'm going to try to write from all playable characters perspectives at least once, but some will get double duty! ::coughcoughMacKaoriCough:: Thank u!

DJ Atomica: I am so glad u think that! Sorry for the Atomica delay, there was a little that chapter, and hopefully I'll get the chance to put more in soon. Thanx!

Princesspie45: So glad to have u as such a faithful reviewer! U r so awesome! I hope u enjoyed this as well!

Okay people! There is more to come soon!


	5. Arrival

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry that took me forever to post. School started last week, and I've been in therapy for the emotional damage caused by the sudden shock of it all.

Okay, this chapter the characters arrive, but not all, as you soon find out...MWAHAHAHAHA! It's all part of my madness go with me here. So um, I think thats all I really have to say, I can't tell you all how sorry I am this took so long, I'm typing this story on my laptop but I can't transfer it onto my computer with the internet, so I have to transfer it to my older computer then to this computer then edit out all the junkie crap that pops up with it not like you care. So never mind. I'll post faster.

* * *

The small, local airfield was covered in frost and snow, and though a cold breeze was blowing, the sky was a light powder blue with minimal cloud cover. Nate Logan looked down at the rapidly approaching airfield from his window seat on the plane. It touched down, no problems, and Nate felt himself relax slightly.

He was nervous for a lot of reasons. This was his first big competition. He had just flown on a three hour flight to get here. His goals in life were getting closer and closer to completion. And he had had to pinch himself several times to assure that he wasn't dreaming.

The captain's voice sounded throughout the cabin, telling everyone they could grab their carry-ons and thanking them for flying with their airline, yatta yatta yatta. Nate pulled his pack out of the overhead compartment and slowly moved to the front of the plane with all the other passengers. Finally, he made it out of the cramped aisles and trudged up the walkway into the main body of the airport. Out f the corner of his eye, he saw a slim, dark complexioned woman holding up a sign with 'SSX3' written across it in red and black marker. He made his way over to her, and she smiled as he approached.

"Nate Logan?" She asked, holding out her hand. "I'm Vivian Clifford, it's a pleasure to have you here." Nate returned her smile and her handshake, trying not to look as nervous and excited as he felt. Vivian looked at her watch and sighed, then looked back up at Nate's towering 6'2" form. "I hope you don't mind, but I have another boarder whose flight is just getting in now. Would it be a problem if we picked up the rest of your luggage after we get them?"

"Sure, that's no problem." Nate's curiosity kicked in. Another boarder, huh? He knew there would be plenty of other riders, after all, a competition needs more that one competitor, but he had assumed he would meet them later on. The idea of meeting a possible enemy or ally intrigued him slightly.

Readjusting his pack, he followed the woman towards a different gate that had just began to spill passengers into the airport. Vivian held up her sign, glancing from one passenger to the next and ignoring Nate, who felt a little awkward standing around doing nothing to help.

"So uh, who is this guy anyway?"

The woman spared him a quick glance and another smile. "HER name is Allegra Suavagess." She stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to see better into the crowd "Ah! And there she is!" Nate saw a blonde, spunky looking girl heading in their direction. She looked up at Nate then back towards Vivian and her sign.

"I take it you're the welcoming committee?"

Nate smirked. Cute.

Vivian made introductions and led them towards the luggage carousels. Nate immediately spotted his board and guitar and made a beeline for them. Checking them over for signs of any rough handling, he saw Allegra grab her board nearby, looking over hers with the same care and enthusiasm as he had. She seemed like a genuinely nice person, and a serious rider. Maybe he should get to know her better. After all, he was going to be here for a while. Having a friendly face around might make things a little easier to bare.

"So, where are you from?" She glanced up and smiled lightly.

"Oregon. But hopefully I won't be living there permanently. I wanna travel and...stuff."

"You don't like living in Oregon?" Nate asked. He had never really traveled anywhere outside of Colorado. Allegra waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh no, I love it there." She grunted as she lifted one of her suitcases off the carousel and set it heavily on the floor. "But I'd like it a lot better if my entire family didn't live in the same state I did." Nate laughed, shaking his head and spotting his one and only suitcase.

"What about you?" Allegra dragged her bags over to Nate, and hopped up onto a dividing rail. "Where are you from?"

"Colorado."

"Ahh, the Rockies," She nodded her approval. "I've boarded there a few times. Kickass runs."

Nate shrugged. "Yeah, but it'll be nice to try some fresh runs too, you know? I've never technically left Colorado." Gathering his bags and checking they were all there, he motioned in the direction of their one-woman welcoming committee, who was waiting for them beside a cab. "Shall we?"

* * *

OKAY! SHOUT OUTS!

princesspie45: I'm so sorry! I'll update faster, I swear! Forgive me! Blame it on the school.

DJ Atomika: Of COURSE you're a faithful reviewer! You were one of my first people to review! I hope you had fun in the Bahamas btw...

WhiteLillies: Yeah I know. I wanna write her in. The vets are so close I can smell them though! So stick with me. I'll post it soon!

Spadde: Glad you asked! This fic is taking place before the competition, sort of how the whole thing started and the characters get involved, so hopefully that explains it for you. Thanks so much for the review!

Ssxrules: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Alright people! Here it is! Feel free to ask questions, and I hope you stick with me! I'll update more often, I promise!


End file.
